TRICKY RICKY
Frederick Constantinus Trickfield III (born July 6, 1972) better known by his stage name TRICKY RICKY, is an Australian rap-god, entrepreneur, director, producer, writer, actor, golfing champion and musical mentor from Melbourne, Australia. Known predominantly for his solo work, TRICKY RICKY has also collaborated with the German Acid-House-Techno musician, Villhelm Rußel to form the duo Absichtlich Brot verbrannt!, has had several joint-released albums with his one time rival, 1-Chainz, and is a member of DD12. TRICKY RICKY is the best selling musical artist of both the 20th and the 21st century, having sold over 12 billion CDs and 13 individual vinyl tracks. Women's Weekly ranked him 1st on its list of 3617 Greatest People of All Time, calling him the God of Rap 'n' Stuff. Including his work with Absichtlich Brot verbrannt ''and ''DD12, TRICKY RICKY has had 47 number-one albums on the Billboard 200. TRICKY RICKY was the first ever artist to have his albums available for purchase over the internet, and has so far sold over 949 million digital copies. As of April 2016, TRICKY RICKY is the most sought-out public figure of all time. Because of this, he has been condemned by the Catholic Church for stealing the spotlight from Jesus. After his debut album TRICKY RICKY LP ''(1998), TRICKY RICKY received immediate global success, winning 4 Oscars, despite, at that time, not having any connections to Hollywood whatsoever. His next album, ''The Sun is My Oyster ''(2000) was an even greater success, with Zeus giving it a certified lightning status, validating TRICKY RICKY for godhood. Despite this albums success, a feud between TRICKY RICKY and 1-Chainz - who was featured on the album - arose after 1-Chainz complained about the font size of his name on the albums cover. This feud, ultimately led to 1-Chainz's retirement from the music business for nine years before TRICKY RICKY gracefully forgave him and pledged to divide control over any future collaborative albums equally. TRICKY RICKY has explored other career paths in his life. During his 4 year hiatus from the music business from 2004 to 2008, he established a Film Production Company called ''Glass Bottle Pictures, where he then wrote, produced, directed and starred in the film Shooty Shooty, Bang Bang. He won the Academy Awards for Best Picture, Best Director, Best Male Lead and Best Screenplay, bringing his Oscar count to 8. Since 2006 he has funded the ''TRICKY RICKY CHANNEL'' on TV (Channel 80085). He has also stated that during his infamous 15 month run from the Alaskan Police Force, he became a professional golfer, even representing Guam in the 2006 Winter Olympics. His Story 1975-1998: Early life ''' Frederick Constantinus Trickfield III was born on July 6, 1972, in Melbourne, Victoria. He is the only child of Frederick Gilipollas Trickfield, Jr. (born August 12, 1944, and known as Gilly) and Susan Teressa Waterloo (born January 27, 1951, and known as Sue T). TRICKY RICKY is of English, Scottish, Welsh, Irish, German, Swiss, Nigerian, Danish and Sweedish descent. His parents met at the grand opening of the first Australian McDonald's in the Sydney suburb of Yagoona, in August, 1971. After a lunch of two Big Macs and 0.9 grams of weed, Gilly promptly McFlurried Sue T's McNuggets. Sue T nearly died during the 94 hour labour. Shortly after TRICKY RICKY's birth, Gilly left the child and his mother to fight in Vietnam, from where he never returned. For the next eight years, TRICKY RICKY and Sue T moved from one town to the next, unable to establish a steady income and lifestyle. After finding a well-paying job as a dominatrix, Sue T and TRICKY RICKY returned to his place of birth, the Melbourne suburb of Heathmont. Due to the unsteady nature of his very early years, TRICKY RICKY had not had the chance to receive a formal education, instead reverting to his vast knowledge of 'the streets'.This knowledge became crucial after Sue T kicked him out at the age of 12 for trying to defecate on the neighbours dog. TRICKY RICKY became near-obsessive regarding ghetto-culture and this was made most apparent shortly after the release of 1-Chainz' critically appraised album 'I Don Kno Yet I'll Com Bak To Dis Wan'. The track 'Kocaine Kingdom' inspired him to forge his own crack empire, and in 1985, at the age of 13, TRICKY RICKY began dominating the Eastern Suburb market. In the early hours of New Years Day, 1998, after a long night of currently unidentified substances, TRICKY RICKY mistakenly booked a ticket to Frankfurt, Germany, after getting lost while ordering a hot-dog. Two months later, after finally sobering up, TRICKY RICKY attended a Villhelm Rußel concert, an acid-house-techno artist based in Germany. While at the concert, TRICKY RICKY couldn't help but feel the phat beats Villhelm was dropping, play magic with his soul. He began to rap about anything and everything that could possibly hold any meaning in this life. Concert-goers later claimed that this was the first and only time they had ever seen Villhelm blink his eyes out of the overwhelming emotions flowing in the room. After this display, Villhelm and his agent immediately persuaded TRICKY RICKY into signing on with Diddly Dank Records. TRICKY RICKY later said that it was the idea of one day chillin' with his hero, 1-Chainz that ultimately convinced him. '''1998-2001: Early career, TRICKY RICKY LP, The Sun is My Oyster and the rise to fame This text is here to serve the purpose of correctly formatting images. 2001-2003: ''Absichtlich Brot verbrannt! ''and ''Beaches or Paradise at C'' After having completed work on his second album, TRICKY RICKY felt that for his next project he wanted a more 'global' feel. He contacted Villhelm Rußel, who was instrumental in kick-starting TRICKY RICKY's career to collaborate on a new album and potentially form a music duo. Villhelm, intrigued, agreed to the proposal but declined to travel to Australia to record, saying that the land was "many too hot". TRICKY RICKY proposed that they meet in Tasmania, and Villhelm, not realising this was not a separate country, accepted. The recording process was little impeded by Villhelm's lack of English. The raw emotion, harnessed and channelled as music, sufficed; for example, TRICKY RICKY would play the classic 1986 song "Hunger" to indicate that they should go for lunch, and would play "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede to indicate that he required more acid. The duo's name stemmed from an incident during recording. TRICKY RICKY walked into the studio to find two slices of blackened bread smoking on a hotplate on the floor, with Villhelm sitting next to it, intently listening to the sound through headphones. Taken aback, TRICKY RICKY asked, in the given order, what, why, and how. Villhelm simply answered, "Intentionally burned bread." The first album released by the duo Absichtlich Brot verbrannt!, The Good and the Bad, released on the 28th of March, 2001. Railway Modeller, in their review of the album, stated, "It is unique among collaborations, in that its creators have not collaborated. The acid house and rap do not compliment each other, instead fighting for dominance. Each song is a battleground." A commercial success, the album lead to a rise in the public profiles of both artists. Upon later discovering the truth about Tasmania in his infamous Bolivian interview, Rußel was seen to chuckle softly and murmer, "Er wird für dieses Verbrechen leiden." Some believe this statement played a small role in the Alaska incident. As stated before, simply for formatting. 2004-2008: Musical hiatus and other projects ' Other Ventures '''DD12 ' '''Absichtlich Brot verbrannt! Glass Bottle Pictures and TRICKY RICKY CHANNEL ' '''Golfing Career ' 'Advertising and charity work ' Artistry 'Influences and rapping technique ' 'Collaborations and productions ' 'Comparisons with other artists ' Personal Life 'Family ' 'Legal troubles ' 'Drug problems ' 'Alleged claustrophobia ' The Alaska Event Ngyyjg zj evdeh yxdqr yrkv tgxay onenccrk. De znyro, zedjyrpdg ade ngcdnc onwgdwej erp nq onfajmedp. Oddgq zrv onggjcz. Zhprq nanv onqqryz. Nanky zj de nadf dy trz. Hnnz de ankyaxm, zjky zj r zxdanlero nfrl nv trgc. Legacy Discography * TRICKY RICKY LP ''(1998) * ''The Sun is My Oyster ''(2000) * ''Beaches or Paradise at C ''(2002) * ''Distract/Destroy ''(2002) '' * €ARNING$ ''(2004) * ''Fearious * ''Cards On The Table '' Filmography '''Film Television ''' '''Documentaries Concert films ''' '''Video games ' ' Awards and nominations Tours 'As a headliner ' * The Fragile Contents Tour (1998-1999) O'thers tours ' * Synergetische Streiten (with Villhelm Rußel) (2003) * ' ' Books Business ventures ' '